


constant

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: carry on countdown 2020 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Simon is fixated on the idea of multiple universes. Baz just wants to go to bed.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: carry on countdown 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	constant

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown Day 25, Dec 19: Parallel Universe

"Samuel Gable's theory of multiple universes state that there are an infinite number of earths in an infinite number of time periods with an infinite number of histories. There's an earth that didn't survive past the ice age, an earth that never held human life, an earth without Hitler, or magic, or us." 

"Simon," Baz huffs, "It's three am, you need to sleep. Come on."

Simon flagrantly ignores him. "And look here, in 1954, Florencio Ritter added to Gable's work and came up with the theory of constancy. Something at remains across every universe, despite what that universe may be like."

Baz sighs and looks to the sky. He's torn. On the one hand, this is the most enthusiastic Simon has been about anything since defeating the Humdrum. He's devoured article after article on this all week, and even managed to leave the house today to go check out some books from the library about it. He's reading one of them now, eyes darting from one side of the page to the other rapidly, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, following every line along with the tip of his index finger as though he can't possible consume the information quickly enough.

Baz wants to support this, to support Simon doing anything other than sitting on the sofa, wasting away feeling sorry for himself. That's maybe a bit harsh, Simon probably has better justification than most for the self-pity, having given up what was the core of his existence for the greater good and all, but still. What was the point in saving the world if he's not going to go out and enjoy what he'd fought for? It infuriates Baz, and Penny too, to no end that Simon sacrificed for a life to lead that he hasn't even bothered to entertain.

Also, it's three o'clock in the blood morning. Baz has a 9 am tomorrow (today, shit) and he knows that if he doesn't force Simon to come to bed, then he won't.

"Simon, please," he all but begs. He's not above it. "The book will still be here in the morning."

"Ritter shunned from the academic community for his theory!" Simon exclaims, and Baz really has to question just why he's in love with this boy. "Apparently people thought the idea of a constant defeated the core of the parallels." 

Baz is tired. He's been working non-stop for the past few weeks, balancing school with some work experience he's doing at a place in Canary Wharf, as well as his semi-permanent role as Simon's babysitter - he and Penny don't have an official rota, but they might as well have. He's absolutely exhausted and fundamentally doesn't have the mental capacity to deal with the multiverse theory, and whatever balmy addition some Italian guy came up with seventy years ago.

He spins the desk chair Simon is sat on around, and comes face to face with Simon's frown. "Fascinating," he deadpans. "Now come to bed."

Simon looks incredibly affronted, and Baz honestly doesn't know how this has become his life, honestly. "Aren't you the least bit curious about what the constant could be?"

Baz regards him a moment, long enough to bite down on the blunt 'no' Baz immediately thought of. After a moment's consideration, and a decision to change tact, he smiles and takes Simon's hands. "We are," he says softly, tugging Simon to his feet. Simon comes with him easily. "Me and you," Baz continues, leading them both towards the bedroom, frankly shocked that this is even working. "In every universe."

They reach the bedroom and it takes no fight whatsoever to get Simon stripped down and under the covers. Baz is immensely grateful for it as he settles down beside him, pulling him close and shutting his eyes, more than ready to let sleep take him. He feels Simon shift against him and tenses just in case he's about to get back out of bed, but he just moves further into Baz's space and settles back down.

"We're definitely the constant," Simon mumbles, pressing a kiss to Baz's jaw.

Baz feels a bit guilty to have used Simon's interest like that, and to have exploited his feelings in the process. Especially since the theory - the multiverse, the constant, the two of them like this an infinite number of times over - is complete rubbish. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on something i was working on a while ago that i never finished, and likely never will, about moving between universes and one thing staying the same, but idk.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! i'm really not sure about the rating?
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because school is so hard (or, i guess, uni now, lol), but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
